bearing a child?
by moja ganda
Summary: Hibari kyouya demand his lover Sawada Tsunayoshi to bear him a child…Tsuna says he can't because he is a BOY…..Hibari looked depressed so….….Tsuna doesn't have a choice but to asked Reborn for help….
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hibari kyouya demand his lover Sawada Tsunayoshi to bear him a child…Tsuna says he can't because he is a BOY…..Hibari is depressed so….….Tsuna doesn't have a choice but to asked Reborn for help….

Chapter 1

Hibari and Tsuna is in Hibari's room and of course Hibari's bed. They have been lying there for almost half a day now. Hibari is hugging Tsuna tightly and Tsuna is doing the same though his head is resting in Hibari's bare chest. They did that and no one speak even a single word and only their breathing can be heard in Hibari's room then Hibari decided to break the silence by requesting something to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi" Hibari started "Bear me a child" Hibari finished that leaves Tsuna with his jaws dropped

"What" Tsuna shouted, He can't control his voice. "What do you mean bear you a child…..I am a boy. You know that right Kyouya?" Tsuna asked not sure if Hibari knew that he is a boy and that he can't bear Hibari a child. Both of them went to a sitting position.

"I know that you are a boy. I know that you can't give me a child but still I want a child" Hibari answered Tsuna's question though he still insist that he wants a child and he wants Tsuna to be the one who will give him a child.

"Kyouya that's impossible. You know that. I'm sorry but I can't give you what you want. I can't bear a child. I am a boy." Tsuna reasoned to Hibari who just stare at him with sad eyes. Tsuna was about to speak again when surprisingly Hibari stood up in his lying position in his bed and started to dress himself and Tsuna did the same. After a minutes passed they are both dressed and Hibari spoke again.

"I want a child and that's finale Tsunayoshi" Hibari commanded with superior and finality in his voice. As soon as Hibari finished that sentence he left the room leaving Tsuna angry and at the same time worried. Worried because he knows that this scared of what Hibari might do now that he can't get what he wants and angry because Hibari keep on insisting of something that whatever happens he can't get.

Tsuna is frustrated while walking in the garden of the Vongola mansion because of the event earlier. I need someone who can help me. Tsuna thought. He's thought was interrupted when someone kicked him in his head.

Ouch." Tsuna said while rubbing his head. Then called the name of the person who kicked him. "Reborn" Tsuna called then the other just replied a single word.

"Ciassu" Reborn replied simply.

Tsuna was silently cursing Reborn when suddenly something pop on his mind


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Reborn" Tsuna started

"What is it damn-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Can you help me with something?" Tsuna finished.

"It depends" Reborn replied simply then continued "Well?"

"W-well Hibari asked me to b-bear h-his c-c-child but I can't do that because I am a boy. "Tsuna confessed while blushing.

"So? What does that to do with me?" Reborn asked innocently. He lowered his fedora hat then an evil smirked appeared in his lips though Tsuna didn't saw that.

"Reborn I want to bear Hibari's child but that's impossible. Can you help me?" Tsuna asked. Reborn put an evil smirked again and that time Tsuna saw that.

'I got bad feeling about this' Tsuna thought

"Meet in your room tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon" Reborn replied simply the he left the garden leaving Tsuna alone.

_Tsuna's office_

Tsuna is working in his paper work that is given by reborn after their conversation that after morning when suddenly the door swung open to reveal a pissed off Hibari Kyouya.

"Kyouya! Come here sit down. What can I do for you?" Tsuna asked a little happy that he can see his lover after the incident earlier.

"No need. I am just here to tell you that if you don't give what I want I won't talk to you ever again" Hibari said determined but has a little disappointment in his eyes though he knows some of the problem is he's fault. Not waiting for Tsuna's answer Hibari left the room and slam the door in the process.

This is bad I really need Reborn's help. I don't want Kyouya to leave me" Tsuna thought determine but at the same time sad he can't live without Hibari in his life. Tsuna turned on the radio to listen to some music but luck in not on his side because the music for a broken hearted people.

**(I compose this) (**_**Title-**_** Broken promise)**

** I've waited,**

** I've waited for you,**

** I've waited for so long,**

**I've waited, you came back,**

**But you with,**

**Another girl,**

**Then Tsuna quickly turn off the radio because of the sad song that reminds him of what Hibari had said to him earlier. After 1 hour of signing the paper he let out a big sigh escape his mouth and rests his chin in his office table and once again let out sigh escape his lips. Tsuna fell asleep after that and woke up 9 in the morning much to his surprise that Reborn didn't wake him up.**

**-In the lab of the Vongola mansion-**

** "Do you have it" A baby wearing a fedora hat asked the person in the room.**

** "Of course Reborn-sama" The person replied and gave Reborn a 2 pieces tablet. After Reborn receives it a smirked appeared on his lips.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hibari's POV**

Hibari is in his room in the Vongola headquarters thinking about something that happened early in the morning and about his actions toward Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi I know that you can't give a child. I know that I've made a selfish request. I know that you hate me and I know that I've hurt you because of what happened earlier. I know that I am wrong. I know that but in my brain I kept thinking that soon you we will leave me because of some stupid woman and that you will love her more than you love me. I am afraid that you will leave me because I can't give you an heir in the family.

Hibari can't keep his emotion any longer is now crying silently without realizing it because of a certain person.

**Normal POV**

Reborn is currently in the lab discussing something to the one who gave him the 2 tablet.

"Verde I am glad that you know how to respect me now. Which one is better?" Reborn asked to the scientist

"Both of them are fine. I just want you to choose if you want a capsule or a bullet"

Reborn nod in understanding then gave the tablet on his left hand.

"I prefer this one. How many hours do you need to make it? I need it at 3 in the afternoon today." Reborn commented. His comment is acutely more like a command rather than a comment.

"I already have it Reborn-sama" Verde answered and give Reborn a white small box. Reborn smirked.

"Perfect" Reborn commented then open the small box. After checking it he left the laboratory room to go to the meeting room to meet the guardians except Tsuna and Hibari reason is that Tsuna is busy signing paper works and Hibari just came back yesterday from his mission.

_Meeting room (1:00 on the afternoon)_

Reborn reached his destination (the meeting room). The guard opened the door for him. When come in he saw a 5 people already seated in their proper sits two on left and 3 on the right.

"Reborn" They all said in union.

"Ciassu" Reborn replied simply then walk passed them just to sit in the middle of the table.

"What do you need baby?" One person on the right of the table asked. He has two different color eyes.

"I am here to ask all of you something Mukuro" Reborn replied simply

"And what is that Reborn?" this one on the left side ask. He has white hair.

Is it EXTREMELY important?" Another one on his right side asks again but this time it's not Mukuro.

Yes it is Ryohei" Reborn started after a minute or two he continued "I want to know who's in charge of guarding the Vongola headquarters today?"

And why is that?" Mukuro asked

Mukuro it doesn't really matter to me. Reborn your question the answer is Ryohei Chrome and Mukuro" the one beside Hayato replied with a smile.

Thank you Yamamoto" Reborn replied then continued "Now the entire guardian leave except the three of you Mukuro, Ryohei and of course Chrome" Reborn finished with a smile.

Hayato was about to protest but stop when Reborn gave him a death glare. Hayato and Yamamoto left the room after Reborn gave them permission to leave. After 5 minutes the three guardians also left the room leaving Reborn alone in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mukuro, Ryohei and chrome are walking quietly in the Vongola hallway thinking about the event earlier with Reborn.

***-Flashback-**

_I am going straight to the point. Don't let anyone get near too Tsuna and Hibari's room. "Reborn commanded with a superior tone._

_ "Why?" the three asks in union._

_ Do that and I will tell you tomorrow."Reborn answered simply. The three nodded in understanding. Reborn spoke again._

_ "Leave" Reborn commanded then the three left the room leaving Reborn alone in the dark, meeting room._

_***-_End of Flashback-***

Tsuna is doing some paper work when someone knocked on the door that made him stop.

Knock, Knock

Knock, Knock

"Entre (enter)" Tsuna answered the knocked in Italian. It takes a moment before someone opened the door and that is his right hand man Gokudera Hayato.

"Judaime I am here to inform you that you need to go to your room at 3:00 to meet Reborn-sama" Hayato informed his boss but though he is late because it's already 3:01. Before Tsuna can reply the door swung open to reveal Reborn and Leon turning to a gun.

"What time do you think it is now?"Reborn asked while jumping to Tsuna's stomach then pointing a gun to Tsuna.

"Damn-Tsuna you're already one second late" Reborn said ready to fire the gun to Tsuna.

"Hiiiieeeeeeee. Reborn so-sorry I forgot" Tsuna reasoned to Reborn though Reborn didn't care he fire the gun to Tsuna.

"Nothing happened" Tsuna started then continued "Ye-"Before Tsuna can even finished his sentence a red smoke are spread to the room.

"Judaime" Hayato shouted.

*****Meanwhile in Hibari's room*****

Hibari is taking his lovely nap when suddenly he heard a large explosion sound that made him wake up and be alerted.

"Intruder" Hibari thought then ran of the room to go to the source of explosion. 5 minutes later he reaches Tsuna's room just to see a red smoke.

*****Tsuna's Office*****

When the smoke disappeared everyone is already in the room (all the guardians) and everyone's jaw dropped when they saw a beautiful young lady her eyes are brown and her hair is also brown that reaches her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Chapter 5*****

'Who are you?" They all asked in union (except the girl and Reborn).

"Where in Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. All guardians searched the room forgetting about the girl for a second.

"Where did you hide Judaime?" shouted Hayato to the girl but the girl just keeps quiet. Hibari is already pissed so he attacked the girl to their surprised the girl dodge the tonfa with her index finger.

"I'll bite you to death" Hibari declared but the girl just chuckled.

"Kyouya don't be mean. Didn't you learn how to respect a lady?" The girl asked Hibari. Before Hibari could answer the girl spoke again. "What is the meaning of this Reborn?" The girls asked Reborn calmly and not even a second past everyone's face turned to Reborn waiting for an explanation.

"What do you mean Tsunako?" Reborn asked innocently while patting Leon's head.

"Who are you to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked almost a shout to the girl named Tsunako according to Reborn.

"Like Reborn said I am Tsunako" The girl replied simply. After a minute of silence the girl spoke again but this time she switched her language to Italian. "_Reborn explain it to me in the meeting room" _She ordered Reborn and a miracle happened Reborn just nodded but before he left the room he spoke a sentence that everyone obeyed and that is "Don't follow us at any cost and go to your assigned places after we leaved" and they left (Tsunako and Reborn).

***Meeting Room***

Tsunako and Reborn entered the meeting room that only the Vongola family is allowed. Reborn settled himself in the end of the table in front of the supposed to be Tsuna's chair while Tsunako walked until she reaches the Vongola boss's sit (Tsuna's sit).

***Tsuna's Office***

Everyone was leaving already. The first one who leaved Tsuna's office is Mukuro and Chrome then Hibari because of the crowd then Ryohei because of the boxing practice and the rest stay but then Lambo left after 10 minutes because he said he is bored.

"Who does she think she is?" Hayato finally asked Yamamoto.

"Who Tsunako?" Yamamoto asked not sure what Hayato's talking about.

"Who else you baseball freak?" Hayato asked annoyed.

" don't worry Hayato everything has a reason" Yamamoto answered with a smile though he too is wondering about Reborn's reaction earlier.

"Whatever" Hayato commented and left the room fallowed by Yamamoto

***Meeting Room**

"Are you sure that this will work for 2 years" Asked Tsunako to Reborn not sure if Reborn is telling the truth.

"Yeah that's what he told me" Reborn relied not even looking to Tsunako.

"Who?" Tsunako asked.

"That I cannot tell by the way do what I asked and then I'll tell you. Understood?" Reborn asked in a commanding voice that makes everyone obeyed him. When Tsunako nodded in understanding they left the meeting room without a word of goodbye to each other.

*** Vongola Mansion***

Tsunako is walking in the hallway when she heard a voice calling her.

"Hey stupid girl what are you doing here in Judaime's Vongola main mansion?"Hayato asked Tsunako. Tsunako just ignored him and walked away to go to the dining room because it's already 6:30 that means it's time to eat their dinner. Tsunako passed everyone and she sat on the head of the table in short Tsuna's sit. The chair of the Vongola Decimo.

"Why are you sitting their stupid woman?" Hayato asked annoyed.

"That's Tsuna's sit" Add Lambo.

"That's not your sit" Everyone shouts in union (except Reborn…yeah even Hibari Kyouya).

"Starting today that is her sit now" Reborn stated simply like nothing. Everyone's jaw dropped on the floor and no one spoke not even a single word whileTsunako and Reborn just ate their dinner is silence.


	6. Chapter 6 Tsunako's POV

*****Tsukano's POV/ Chapter 6*****

*****Tsuna's Office*****

When the red smoke disappeared I am not surprised to see myself as a girl because my hyper institution says that something will happen to me the minute I asked Reborn for help. When I looked at the room I saw all my guardians looking surprised of course, who wouldn't? You saw a girl in supposed to be your boss's standing. When they recovered their shocked they asked me the same question in union.

"Who are you?" They asked me in union though I didn't answer. Yamamoto asked another question.

"Where is Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked I think the question is for everyone. My guardian searched the room but they didn't found Tsuna and obviously that's me but this time I am girl then my storm guardian asked me a question.

"Where did you hide Judaime?" He shouted at me demanding an explanation but I didn't answer and in the corner of my eyes I saw that my lover is already pissed and the next thing I know he is already attacking me but I dodged it using my index finger making him more pissed and I saw all the guardians faced surprised of course. He is the strongest guardian after all.

"I'll bite you to death" My lover declared. I chuckled then I spoke.

"Kyouya don't be mean. Didn't you learn how to respect a lady?" I asked my lover using his first name but before he could he even speak I turn my head to Reborn and asked him, "What is he meaning of this Reborn?" then everyone's head turned to Reborn waiting for an explanation.

He looked at me in the eyes and asked me totally ignoring my question, "What do you mean Tsunako?" He asked while patting Leon's head.

'Tsunako' I repeated the name in my head, "That is probably my new name" I thought then I heard my sun guardian asked a question of who I am.

"Who are you to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked so I answered.

"Like Reborn said I am Tsunako" I replied simply then there's a silence so I spoke again but this time I spoke in Italian language to inform him that I am serious, "_Reborn can you explain it to me in the meeting room_?" I asked him and he nodded but before we left he ordered my guardians that no one is allowed to follow us and they should go now to their mission.

***Meeting Room***

We, I mean me and my tutor entered the meeting room. He jumped to the table and settled himself in front of the boss's seat mean while I walked until I reached my seat the Vongola Decimo's sit. After 30 minutes of explaining we are already in our last discussion for today or so I think.

"Are you sure this will work for 2 years?" I asked him not convinced.

"Yeah, that's what he told me" He replied simply.

"Who?" I asked him not sure if I am safe.

"That I cannot tell by the way do what I asked and then I'll tell you. Understood?" Reborn asked in his superior voice that will make everyone to shut up. I nodded and we left the meeting not even saying goodbye to each other.

I am walking to go to my room while thinking of Kyouya, 'I swear I will bear you a child but I will follow Reborn's plan for now. I am sorry I know by now that you're worried.' I keep thinking about my future with Kyouya that I didn't even notice that I've fallen asleep already.

***Normal POV***

'Interesting' Reborn thought while walking to go to his room. He is already half way to his his room when he stopped and a smirked not surprisingly appeared to his innocent face.

-Sorry if the story is bed...but please review-


	7. Chapter 7

*****Chapter 7 *****

**Preview**

"Hey stupid girl what are you doing here in Judaime's Vongola main mansion?"Hayato asked Tsunako. Tsunako just ignored him and walked away to go to the dining room because it's already 6:30 that means it's time to eat their dinner. Tsunako passed everyone and she sat on the head of the table in short Tsuna's seat. The seat of the Vongola Decimo.

"Why are you sitting their stupid woman?" Hayato asked annoyed.

"That's Tsuna's seat" Add Lambo.

"That's not your seat" Everyone shouts in union (except Reborn…yeah even Hibari Kyouya).

"Starting today that is her seat now" Reborn stated simply like nothing. Everyone's jaw dropped on the floor and no one spoke not even a single word while Tsunako and Reborn just ate their dinner is silence.

**End of preview**

*****Dining room*****

The first two to recover is a pissed off Hibari and not amused Mukuro. The first one to asked question is Hibari.

"What do you mean baby?" Hibari asked annoyed. Before Reborn can answer the question everyone recovered their shocked and now waiting for Reborn's answer but instead of Reborn Tsunako spoke much to everyone's surprise.

"I am the substitute for Tsunayoshi Sawada to be the Vongola Decimo" Tsunako replied calmly. Once again the guardians have their jaws dropped on the floor while Hibari and Mukuro have their eyes wide in shocked (except Reborn). After 3 minutes Yamamoto asked Tsunako something with a serious tone and face that can only be seen if Yamamoto in pissed (this is the first time he get pissed by something).

"Why and where is our boss Tsunako" Yamamoto asked with a serious tone.

"I'm amused Yamamoto-kun this is actually the first time I saw you're serious face" Tsunako commented ignoring Yamamoto's question.

"_Answer me"_ Yamamoto shouted in Italian to Tsunako. Tsunako seeing all the guardians have the same question (She knows how to read minds like Reborn) spoke once again this time its Italian language.

"_Meeting room tomorrow 10:00 am sharp me and Reborn will explain it to you guys. Yes? _Tsuna commented after that they ate their diner in silence no one dare to spoke until Reborn broke the silence by saying he and Tsunako are going to sleep .

Tsunako and Reborn are sleeping in the same room the room of the Vongola boss. They both went to their own bed and sleep in silence. After the diner the guardian also went to their rooms and went to sleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

*****9:00 am Tsukano's Room*****

When Tsunako woke up she saw Reborn packing his stuff. She just watched Reborn packing his stuff little did she know that Reborn know that she is already awake until Reborn speak.

"Until what time do you plan to lie on your bed?" Reborn asked. Tsunako totally ignoring her tutor's question stood up and asked her tutor a question.

"Why are you packing you're stuff Reborn?" Tsunako asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"You'll know in the meeting later." Reborn replied with a smirked on his face.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Tsunako thought then he gave a nod to Reborn.

*****Meeting Room 10:00 am*****

Everyone is sitting on their proper seats in silence until Reborn broke the silence by coughing obviously to gather everyone's attention.

"Everyone listen especially the both of you Tsunako and Kyouya." Reborn commented in a serious tone. Everyone looked at Reborn while Tsuna is sweating like crazy.

'Please Reborn don't say the sentence that is in my mind' Tsunako thought. Reborn waited patiently until he got all the guardians and his student's attention then he spoke.

"Tomorrow, Kyouya you and Tsunako are going to get married" Reborn stated simply. After a few minute no one speaks so Reborn decided to looked at everyone's face and a smirked appeared on his face. Why? Because they all have a shocked face except for his student who immediately becomes paled after processing what had just Reborn told them.

Eeehhhhhhhhhhh" Tsunako shouted not believing his tutor's words but Reborn's smirked juust grew wider because of what Tsunako did.

-Guys what do you think. Please Review-


	8. author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Guys thank you for your support to my story.

I really do appreciate what you were doing.

Thank you for the enormous review that you were giving me that's why I am doing my best to update as soon as I can.

Question for the viewers.

What gender do you want to beTsunako/Tsuna and Kyouya's Child.

The POLL is open please answer it in my profile and in reviews

THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Loving you,

Moja Ganda


	9. Chapter 8

*****Chapter 8*****

'Thinking'**"**_Italian_**"**"Normal"_*****Flashback*****_ *****Chapters*****

**I do not own KHR. Please leave a review (Guys Lambo is not in this Chapter) -_- **

"Wha-what do you mean by that Reborn?" Tsunako asked with dry lips. Everyone looked at Tsunako with questioning look.

'Didn't she plan this' Everyone (guardians) thought. The room is quiet until Hibari asked a question to Reborn.

"_What are you saying Reborn?"_ Hibari asked in Italian with a dangerous tone but Reborn being Reborn didn't answer making the ex-prefect pissed like hell. Tsunako can't take it anymore of the nonsense that Reborn is saying finally talked in Italian making clear to everyone that she is pissed and serious.

_"What do you mean by that Reborn? Explain it to us now" Tsunako commanded in a superior tone that makes everyone shivers in fear (Yes everyone)._

_ "Tsunako the ninth is asking me when you will have your daughter/son to Kyouya" Reborn replied seriously in Italian. "But I told him that your still not married to your cloud guardian so that's not possible so he decided to marry you tomorrow" Reborn finished. Everyone was shocked and the first to recover is the soon to become Mrs. Hibari Kyouya (Kyouya is still shocked)._

_ "Why didn't you tell us sooner and is that why you packed your things and left my room earlier?" Tsunako asked Reborn in his boss like tone._

_ "Because that only happened 2 days ago and for your second question the answer is yes" Reborn replied while recalling the past event._

_*****Flashback*****_

_**Reborn woke up at 7:00 because his phone is ringing. He grabbed his phone immediately and his tone suddenly changed to a serious tone.**_

_**"Reborn it's me" The person on the other line commented**_

_**"I know what I can do for you ninth" Reborn asked with curiosity in his voice. Why? Well it's not every day that the ninth will call .As long as he know the ninth only calls when he needed information or Reborn has an important mission.**_

_**"I want to learn something and only you can help me" The ninth replied truthfully. Reborn is right the ninth need information but what information does he need.**_

"_**What is it ninth?" Reborn asked again with curiosity in his voice.**_

_**"I want to learn when will Tsuna give birth?" The ninth asked excitedly in the other line. Reborn it taken a back **__'what is he talking about' __**Reborn thought to himself so he asked the ninth what is he talking about of course on a polite way then the ninth told him that he already know that Tsuna turned into a girl(Told by Verde)so that's why he is asking when will Tsuna gave birth. Then Reborn answered him with sad tone.**_

"_**Unfortunately ninth they are not married and Kyouya didn't know that Tsuna turned into a girl but no worried I and Tsuna will tell the guardians and Kyouya that Tsuna and Tsunako are one." Reborn replied truthfully.**_

"_**What that is disappointing tell them that they will marry each other in 2 days" Replied the ninth with finality in his voice the he hung up before Reborn can speak. **_

'_**Let's have a little game first' Reborn thought then a smirked appeared from Reborn's innocent face.**_

_*****End of Flashback*****_

Reborn looked at Tsunako and then to Hibari then the guardian he smiled because he knew even though Tsunako can read minds she can's still read Reborn's mind. He caught to break the silence and to once again gather everyone's attention.

"I and Tsunako will talk to you about everything you need to know if Hibari accept the marriage proposal" Reborn commented. Hibari is now pissed he already lost his temper so unconsciously he light up his dying will flame then he attacked Tsunako with his tonfas.

Tsunako was taken aback but she is still able to dodge the attack because she light up her dying will flame just in time making everyone's jaw dropped (Except for Reborn). They saw a sky attribute flame that resembles the Vongola familigia. Tsunako spoke in a calm voice.

_"You are really pissed now are you Kyouya"_ Tsunako started in Italian she looked at everyone and saw shocked faces then she continued, _"I know how to make it better"_ Tsunako finished then she leaned to kiss Kyouya's lips.

-Guys how is it. Please review so I will know if it's good or bad-


	10. Chapter 9

*****Chapter 9*****

'Thinking'**"**_Italian_**"**"Normal"

**I do not own KHR. Please leave a review (Guys Lambo is not in this Chapter) **

*****Preview*** **

_"You are really pissed now are you Kyouya"_ Tsunako started in Italian she looked at everyone and saw shocked faces then she continued, _"I know how to make it better" Tsunako finished then she leaned to kiss Kyouya's lips._

***End of Preview***

There is a mixed emotion that the guardians gave with an action that our tuna gave. Kyouya was stunned, Gokudera is pissed, Yamamoto laugh, Mukuro and Reborn smirked, Chrome fainted, Ryohei shouted 'EXTREME' and last and definitely in the list Tsunako chuckled. They all forgot about the problem

Kyouya regained his senses and attacked Tsunako once again but this time he got his senses back because of the kiss though once again Tsunako fought equally against him they fought for thirty minutes that make the other guardians bored so they left (They forgot about the wedding ).

"Don't destroy the room Hibari, Tsunako" Reborn warned them then he left with the others.

"Kyouya don't tell this to everyone including Reborn" Tsunako started calmly but serious while still fighting Hibari. Tsunako didn't wait for Hibari's answer so she continued "I am Tsuna" She finished and Hibari stopped moving.

_***Hibari's POV***_

_ 'What she is Tsuna' I ask myself then I looked at her 'That's impossible she is a woman' I reasoned then I asked her._

_ "How?" I asked still not believing her of course MY Tsuna is a BOY after all._

_ "I got a help from Reborn?" She stated calmly we stopped fighting we are now just sitting in the chair._

_ "Why did you turn into a girl then?" I asked once again. I can't believe myself I am so talkative today 'is it because of her?' I asked myself then before I can answer my own question she answered my question she immediately answer the previous question (first question)._

"_To be able to bear your child" She stated while touching my face then suddenly I couldn't control my body I leaned and kiss her she fought back after maybe 1minutes we break the contact because of the lack of air we were about to kiss again when suddenly someone interrupted our activity by knocking on the door so we immediately free each other ._

_The butler came and talked to Tsunako I am not really listening to their conversation I am in my own world looking at Tsunako I couldn't describe my feeling I am so concentrated to her that I didn't even notice that the butler is gone and that they are done talking not until Tsunako kiss me again in the lips and I kiss her back._

"_I believe you" I said while I move to her neck._

"_Thank you" she replied in between her moans of pleasure._

***Normal POV***

Tsunako and Kyouya are kissing passionately but they broke their contact with each other by stopping.

Kyouya spoke, "Why don't we continue you this in your room Tsunako?" Kyouya asked with a smirked Tsunako blushed and nod and so then they went to Tsukano's room and their activity continued.

*Afternoon*

Tsunako is sleeping in Kyouya's arms while Kyouya himself is looking at Tsunako. He can't still believe that Tsunako is Tsuna but he will keep his promise to her he will not tell a living soul about what he learned today. Kyouya hugged Tsunako tightly in his arms. Kyouya is about to fell asleep when he noticed that Tsunako is already awake.

"Tsunako are you angry at me?" Ask a certain skylark to our cute Tuna. Tsunako gave a questioning look at the skylark.

"Why would I Kyouya?" Tsunako asked then she kissed her lover in the lips then she broke the contact. She looked at her lover waiting for an answer.

"Well I said that I would break up with you if you don't bare me a child" Kyouya reasoned with a sad tone and face.

"Kyouya I wouldn't hate you. I know that you did that for a reason?" Tsunako started she looked at Kyouya then she continued "I love you Kyouya" Tsunako finished then she hugged Kyouya tightly.

"I am scared that you will leave me if I can't bare you a child that's why I asked you to bare me instead and Tsunako I love you too" Kyouya commented. They were about to kiss again but was interrupted by the phone.

"Ready to get married Kyouya?" The person on the other line asked. Kyouya looked at Tsunako. Tsunako gave a nod then Kyouya replied to the person.

"Yes Reborn" Kyouya answered.

"Good now go down here in the meeting room and let's start making dress for tomorrow's event and call Tsunako to go down stairs too" Reborn instructed then he hung up the phone.

-Guys how is it. Please review so I will know if it's good or bad…..Not really good I know s0rry Guys…Guys the poll is OVER its CLOSED-


	11. Chapter 10

*****Chapter 10*****

'Thinking'**"**_Italian_**"**"Normal"

**I do not own KHR. Please leave a review (Guys Lambo is not in this Chapter) **

*****Preview*** **

"Ready to get married Kyouya?" The person on the other line asked. Kyouya looked at Tsunako. Tsunako gave a nod then Kyouya replied to the person.

"Yes Reborn" Kyouya answered.

"Good now go down here in the meeting room and let's start making dress for tomorrow's event and call Tsunako to go down stairs too" Reborn instructed then he hung up the phone.

*****End of Preview*** **

After Reborn hung up the phone Tsunako and Kyouya kissed each other one last time before getting dressed and before going to the place (meeting room). Tsunako and Hibari wet down stairs or to exact to the meeting room for the dresses that Reborn told them that they need for the wedding.

When Tsunako and Hibari arrived to the meeting place everyone was their except for Reborn the reason is still unknown to the people in the room and beside when they've arrived everything was silent not until Hayato broke the silence, "Why did you agree?" Hayato questioned Hibari with a calm yet serious tone. Everyone looked at Hayato but Hayato looked at them back with anger and disgust in his face and especially eyes.

"I have my reason. You know?" Hibari commented. Before anyone can answer back someone opened the door making the meeting place be silent again.

"And what reason is that?" Asked the person who opened the door. Yes the reason why the place became quiet is because reborn had arrived well back to the story Reborn is waiting patiently for an answer and Tsunako saw that so he repeated the question to Kyouya, "Yeah, and Kyouya why did you accept it?" Tsunako asked with a smile that made her look suspicious to Reborn.

"Tsunako I am going to talk to you after this" Reborn instructed to Tsunako who is now sweating without a reason. Then Reborn looked at Hibari you too. I don't want them to know" Reborn finished now that caught someone's attention ang that is none other than Rukudo Mukuro.

"Kufufufu…And why don't you want us to know?" Mukuro asked with a hint to curiosity in his voice but Reborn smirked first before answering Mukuro's question that makes Mukuro to want to investigate about this matter further of course without anyone noticing especially Reborn and the soon to be couple.

"I just want to have a little fun" Reborn started with a smile "Right Tsunako?" Reborn asked Tsunako. Tsunako gulped then nodded that made them suspicious in everyone's eyes especially to a certain pineapple head.

"Now the first one that I'll take the measurements is the bride then the groom" Commented the person beside Reborn that everyone didn't even notice because of the heavy atmosphere earlier. "So can you please follow me?" The person asked looking to Tsukano's direction. Tsunako just followed the unnamed person to the staid place with Kyouya by her side.

The unnamed person is walking with the soon to be husband and wife tomorrow in silence so the bride given the name Tsunako as everyone thought she is decided to break the silence by asking the unnamed person a question, "So mister can I asked something?" Tsunako asked unsure. They already reached their destination when the unnamed person replied.

"Sure. What is it?" The unnamed person asked. The couple settled themselves to the sofa while the unnamed person gets the material for measuring. Tsunako moved to the unnamed person because it's her turn then she spoke again asking, "What's your name?"

The unnamed person looked at her before giving an angelic smile before answering, "My name is Marco but you can just call me mark Miss. Sawada" The person named Marco commented while doing his work of course.

*****In the meeting room with the guardians*****

"So everything is finished for the wedding tomorrow Reborn?" The person on the other line asked .Now normally Reborn will shoot the person who is bossy in front of him or even taking to him but not today because he is talking to his boss Timoteo aka Vongola Nono.

"Yes." He replied with a smirked printed in his face.

"Did they know about Tsuna's situation?" Vongola Nono asked with excitement in his voice.

"No." Reborn replied simply "Nono they don't know that Tsuna and Tsunako are only one person" Finished Reborn.

"That's good then. Okay I'll see you tomorrow in the wedding. Bye" Then they both hung up at the same time little did they know they are planning the same thing for tomorrow and that someone heard them in both places that they are in.

*****Meanwhile in Tsukano's place*****

"Thank you Marko" Tsunako commented. Marko just nodded then left. It's done they are done all the preparation for the wedding. Everyone have their gowns and suits for tomorrow.

_**-someone heard the conversation about Reborn and Timoteo. OMG and it's both in Italy and Japan-Who are they? -**_ _**Guys how is it. Please review so I will know if it's good or bad. -**_


	12. Chapter 11

*****Chapter 10*****

'Thinking'**"**_Italian_**"**"Normal"

**-I do not own KHR. Please leave a review- **

_*****Preview*****_

*****Meanwhile in Tsukano's place*****

"Thank you Marko" Tsunako commented. Marko just nodded then left. It's done they are done all the preparation for the wedding. Everyone have their gowns and suits for tomorrow.

***End of Preview***

***Evening***

The fitting is done now Tsunako is going to Reborn's place for the meeting that the two of them will be having. Tsunako walked for almost two minutes before arriving to the meeting room when she opened it she saw Reborn drinking an espresso (Is that the coffee that Reborn's always drinking).

"I am here now Reborn" Tsunako started informing Reborn that she had arrived "What do you want to talk about?" she asked Reborn in a calm voice but everyone knows especially Reborn that she is nervous and scared of what will happened next.

"Good. Now sit down and we will start the meeting between you and me" Reborn ordered Tsunako who did it immediately as she was told without a protest because she of all people know that it's okay to have your mother angry at you than the number one hit man in the world.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tsunako asked with a nervous voice and look.

"_Did you confess to him?"_ Reborn asked is Italian making clear that he is serious.

What do you mean?" Tsunako asked again. She looked at Reborn who is just calmly drinking his espresso not until the cup broke into pieces.

"_Is that why he agrees to marry you?" Once _again he asked in Italian.

"Y-yes" Tsunako replied scared before she can even looked to Reborn a shot of gun can be heard in the meeting room that make her even more scared.

***Mean while in the airport of Italy (They came from Japan)***

"Are you sure Marco?" A person with white hair and mustache asked the person in front of him.

"Yes Vongola Nono. I am sure that he already know about HIS situation" Marco reassured the said Vongola Nono aka Timoteo. Timoteo just nod and then he called the six men in his both sides.

" Change of plan. Call Him" Timoteo ordered to his men who just bow and did as they were told.

***Somewhere in the Vongola Mansion***

"Are you sure of what you've heard? Chrome" A man with a two different eyes asked a woman with an eye patch in a serious tone.

"Yes Mukuro-Sama" Reassured the girl named Chrome. Mukuro smirked before speaking again, "My dear Chrome can you please call HIM" Mukuro asked Chrome who just nod and then got a cell phone and dialed HIS number. They waited for a few minutes before someone answered.

"Hello" Someone answered the phone cheerfully.

Hello Marshmallow. Did you know about Tsuna's condition?" Mukuro asked the person in the other line

"Of course I've heard it _accidentally" The person on the other line replied with again _a cheerful voice.

"Really, when?" Mukuro asked disappointed. The person on the other line just chuckled before answering, "When he is talking to Reborn"

"Same as Chrome. Well are you coming?"Mukuro asked.

"I am on my way" Was the reply and they both hung up at the same time.

-Not too good I know…Please Review….lol-


End file.
